


Capitan Wolfman

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Hai tutto di me [30]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M, What-If, Wolfman
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 14:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Steve è stato morso da un lupo mannaro e si è trasformato. E' stato perciò confinato a Latveria: terra di ordine, pace e stranezze. Tony, però, è ben deciso a recuperare il suo Capitano.[Stony].





	Capitan Wolfman

Capitan Wolfman

  
  
  
  
  
Cap.1 Rincontrarsi a Latveria  
  


Steve si appoggiò contro una parete tenendo le braccia incrociate.

“Cosa ti porta qui a Latveria?” domandò Steve.

Tony lo osservò, si accucciò e allungò la mano.

“E a te, cucciolone?” domandò con tono gentile.

“Lo sai, da dopo la metamorfosi non sono più potuto uscire da qui. Lì fuori mi ucciderebbero” rispose l'altro.

Abbassò le orecchie da lupo e uggiolò. Teneva le zampe superiori chiuse dentro i guanti di stoffa rossa e i brandelli della maschera gli coprivano il capo. Tony lo abbracciò, affondò le dita nel pelo e vi poggiò la guancia strofinandola.

“Nessuno avrebbe il coraggio di farti del male. Sembri un adorabile peluche” rassicurò.

Steve conficcò le unghie delle zampe che gli avevano sfondato gli stivaletti nel terreno. Deglutì a vuoto, appoggiò il muso sulla spalla di Tony tenendo la bocca aperta e sentì le guance pelose diventargli bollenti.

“Sono un lupo mannaro” brontolò.

Tony gli diede qualche pacca sul capo, si sporse sulle punte rimanendo accucciato.

“Le mie pantofole orsacchiotto fanno molta più paura” assicurò.

Steve lo abbracciò a sua volta e dimenò la coda dietro di sé.

“Non rimanere, di notte potrei diventare pericoloso” uggiolò.

Strofinò il muso sulla sua spalla e chiuse gli occhi, inspirando rumorosamente.

“Però tu e la squadra mi mancate” ammise.

Tony lo strinse forte, strofinò il capo sul suo pelo e mugolò.

“Non ti lascio. Ti ricordo che sono il migliore amico di Hulk”.

Gli ticchettò sul capo, sogghignò.

“Non puoi farmi male” assicurò.

Steve si staccò da lui e balzò su un cornicione di pietra.

“Torna a casa” ordinò.

Libellule grosse un braccio con sette teste volarono sopra di lui. Tony sogghignò, incrociò le braccia.

“Credi davvero che ti obbedirò?” chiese, sarcastico.

Allargò le braccia, indietreggiò e guardò la parete.

“Ho fatto cose più folli che scalare un muro fino ad un cornicione, da queste parti”.

Steve saltò all'indietro, atterrò au un tetto e si voltò correndo via. Tony sospirò.

“Povero deficiente” mormorò.

Si aggrappò alla parete prendendo ad arrampicarsi, raggiunse il cornicione e vi si issò. Si guardò intorno, notò il lupo correre e si mise a seguirlo.

< Come con i cani randagi > pensò.

  
  
  
  
Cap.2 Torna a casa  
  
Il lupo mannaro raggiunse la sua grotta, vi entrò con un balzo e ricominciò a correre, facendo lo slalom tra una serie di ossi. Si voltò e inspirò, ansimando, sentendo l'odore di Tony. Digrignò i denti e si gettò su una carcassa di cervo, la addentò e si sporcò il muso di sangue. Dimenò la coda pelosa e abbassò le orecchie. "Stark resta il solito cocciuto" ringhiò.  
Tony si chinò, sporse il capo e sogghignò.  
“Ed infallibile. Ti ho trovato, Capitano”.  
Entrò nella caverna, socchiuse gli occhi intravedendo la coda della creatura.  
Steve si sdraiò per terra e ringhiò, mostrando i denti aguzzi e candidi.  
"Se ti mordo, nemmeno tu potrai più lasciare Latveria. E il mondo ha bisogno di te" ruggì.  
Tony rise, si chinò poggiando le mani sulle ginocchia e piegò il capo di lato.  
“Se tenterai di mordermi, saprò difendermi. O curarmi”.  
Gli porse la mano, socchiuse gli occhi.  
“Il mondo ha bisogno anche di te, Cap”.  
Una serie di vermi con una decina di occhi strisciarono sul terreno passandogli accanto. Steve si leccò le labbra con la lingua ruvida, la peluria del muso si era sporcata di sangue. Spolpò un'altra parte di carcassa e sospirò.  
"Non sono come Hulk, non ci saranno ninna nanne in grado di calmare la mia fame" ringhiò.  
Tony lo raggiunse, gli si sedette accanto a gambe incrociate. Arricciò il naso per l'odore dei cadaveri, grugnì scrollando le spalle.  
“Non ho alcun tipo di problema se invece di decapitare i cattivi, li mangi” disse.  
Dimenò le mani, muovendo il capo.  
“Non stai neanche provando a farmi del male. Sei più controllabile di Hulk. Se abbiamo affrontato il ragazzone, affronteremo anche questo”.  
Il lupo mannaro gli saltò addosso e lo schiacciò sotto il proprio peso, facendolo affondare nella peluria che copriva il suo corpo.  
"Peccato che come danno collaterale potrei mordervi tutti!" ululò.  
Tony alzò le braccia, le avvolse attorno al collo della creatura e gli carezzò il pelo.  
“Sai bene quanti danni collaterali corriamo nello stare vicini” sussurrò.  
Guardò gli occhi azzurri di Steve, sogghignò.  
“Vuoi davvero farmi credere che pensi di non poterlo affrontare insieme?”.  
Steve digrignò i denti, si piegò in avanti e lo annusò. Gli diede una leccata sul viso sporcandolo di saliva e sollevandogli verso l'alto i capelli.  
"Non voglio mettere a rischio la squadra inutilmente" brontolò.  
Tony chiuse gli occhi, tossicchiò e rise.  
“Sai che ora sarai legalmente obbligato a dirmi che odore e sapore ho?” chiese,  
Gli passò le mani tra il pelo, rimanendo steso.  
“Senza di te saremo rovinati. Siamo pronti a tutto. Anche ad essere leccati”.  
Il lupo mannaro gli morse la maglia e gliela strappò, mosse a destra e sinistra la testa ringhiando e la dilaniò in brandelli.  
"Rischiate di più di una leccata" ruggì.  
Tony roteò gli occhi sbuffando.  
“Grazie, dovevo proprio ridefinire il guardaroba” si lamentò.  
Gli carezzò le orecchie, puntellandosi con i gomiti.  
“Sai, vero, che Hulk potrebbe spezzare in due il pianeta? Tu cosa puoi fare? Mangiarci? Abbiamo due soluzioni. La buona e la cattiva. Proviamo a calmarti, se non ci riusciamo ti fermiamo finché non ti sei calmato. Questo è il nostro modo”.  
Steve si allontanò da Tony e si rotolò per terra, mettendosi a pancia in su e dimenò la coda.  
"E se decidessi di tornare?" chiese.  
Tony si mise a gattoni, lo raggiunse e sorrise.  
“Saremo insieme” disse.  
Gli fece l'occhiolino.

Giorno 05 per Drawlloween 2015, prompt Werewolf.  
  
  
  
Cap.3 Lupi mannari e aerei  
  


Steve era acquattato sul pavimento, tenendo il muso schiacciato per terra e ringhiava. L'aereo tremava sotto di lui e dimenava la coda, nei suoi occhi liquidi si rifletteva la figura di Tony.   
"Quando arriviamo?" ruggì.

Tony girò la sedia allontanandosi dal volante, sogghignò.

"I lupi mannari soffrono l'aereo?".

Steve dimenò la coda ripetutamente sbattendola sul pavimento e mostrò i lunghi denti lattei.

"Odio questo coso" ruggì.

Tony si alzò, si sedette accanto a lui a gambe incrociate.

"Deve dipendere dalla trasformazione, visto che prima ti buttavi felicemente di sotto".

Gli mise le mani sul muso carezzando il pelo.

Steve strofinò il muso contro la mano dell'altro, concentrandosi sul calore delle sue dita.

"Voglio scendere" brontolò.

Tony lo carezzò in senso orario, poggiò il collo sul lato del muso di Steve.

"Respira. Ci siamo quasi" sussurrò.

Steve avvolse l'altro con il braccio e gli appoggiò la testa sulla spalla, era grande tre volte quella dell'umano.

"Stark, chi diamine guida?" chiese.

Tony roteò gli occhi stringendolo, lo cullò.

"Pilota automatico. Perfino chi non ha uma AI può usarlo".

Il lupo mannaro rabbrividiva ad ogni vuoto d'aria, il suo naso tremava dilatando le narici.

"Rischio di innervosire Hulk, se mi faccio vedere".

Tony scostò il capo, inarcò un sopracciglio aggrottando la fronte.

"Banner sopporta me e la Romanoff. Non ti noterà nemmeno".

Steve strofinò il naso e il muso sul collo di Stark, annusandolo rumorosamente.

"Però non sopporta Thor" ribatté.

Tony gli ticchettò sul naso.

"Quando si trasforma, poco" ammise.

Ridacchiò, scrollò le spalle.

"Ma suppongo non gli piaccianp gli dèi".

*piacciano

Steve gli prese tra i denti la maglietta e la strattonò.

"Manca molto?" chiese.

Tony rise, gli ticchettò sulla guancia pelosa.

"Ancora tre minuti. Se vuoi ti lascio la mia maglietta".

Steve sbuffò, lasciò andare Tony ed indietreggiò. Si acquattò di nuovo e uggiolò, chiudendo gli occhi.

"Non so a cosa mi dovrebbe servire" borbottò.

Tony gli si mise accanto, sfilò la maglia.

"Per l'odore. Ti rassicura".

Steve nascose il muso sotto le zampe davanti grugnendo.

"Vai a guidare, piuttosto".

Tony gli mise la maglia davanti al muso, si alzò e raggiunse i comandi, li prese e fece ruotare il jet sopra la pista; atterrando.

Le iridi azzurre di Steve divennero liquide, arrossì e appoggiò il muso sulla maglia di Tony.

Tony aprì il portellone, si alzò e sorrise.

"Avanti, Fuffi. Siamo a casa".

Steve ruggì, facendo tremare le pareti metalliche dell'aereo.

"Stark! Non mi chiamare in quel modo!" strepitò. Si alzò in piedi e si avviò verso l'uscita con le gambe tremanti, tenendo nella mano la maglietta di Tony.

Tony rise, mise le mani in tasca seguendolo.

"Sei rimasto suscettibile. Sono positivamente colpito".

Steve gli lanciò la maglietta in faccia e roteò gli occhi, uscendo dal jet.

  
  
Cap.4 Avengers Assemble  
  


Il gocciolio delle gocce d'acqua che cadevano dal rubinetto risuonavano in tutto il salone del complesso Avengers. Il lupo mannaro stringeva una matita con fatica con una zampa, vergando il foglio. Era riuscito a fare un topolino con il ventre leggermente rigonfio e una codina storta e un gatto dal muso troppo lungo.

Alzò lo sguardo e vide che Natasha lo fissava. Arricciò il muso e abbassò lo sguardo, dimenando la coda tra le gambe. Una serie di peli rimasero impigliati nella stoffa del divano.

"E' vero che ha vissuto in una caverna?" chiese Clint. Rogers annuì. La sua unghia graffiò la superficie della matita.

Natasha lo guardava dallo stipite della porta, a braccia incrociate sotto il seno e labbra strette. Bruce le porse un bicchiere di camomilla, lei sorrise appena prendendolo e sorseggiò la bevanda. Bruce guardò Steve, strinse le labbra. Si avvicinò a passo lento e cauto alla creatura, gli porse la tazza che emanava un leggero filo si vapore.

Rogers incassò il capo tra le spalle e le sue orecchie fremettero. Cercò di appoggiare il foglio sul tavolinetto davanti a lui, questo gli sfuggì dalla zampa e volò sotto il mobiletto accanto a una gamba di legno. Sospirò, si porse e cercò di prendere la tazza. Gli scivolava dalla zampa, si abbassò e diede una leccata dentro di essa.

Ritirò il muso e mosse il capo un paio di volte, con la lingua penzoloni arrossata.

"P-per favore, puoi appoggiarlo sul tavolino?" E' ancora ... calda" pregò Bruce.

Natasha raggiunse il mobile, raccolse il foglio e lo poggiò sul tavolo.

"Stark non può farci niente?" chiese.

Bruce sorrise appena, poggiò la tazza sul tavolino e voltò il capo sistemandosi gli occhiali.

"S-sempre che non trovi la cosa divertente" balbettò.

Vision attraversò una parete ed apparve tra loro, accanto all'altra metà del tavolinetto dove svettava una scacchiera.

"Concetti come le maledizioni sono obsoleti. Sicuramente è una modifica genetica" disse.

Natasha annuì, poggiò la tazza di fianco a quella di Steve e sorrise appena arricciando le labbra.

"Stark può trovare una soluzione. E abbiamo Thor, se la cosa si fa troppo mistica" lo rassicurò.

"E sicuramente quella frecciatina di Vision era per suddetto Thor" disse Sam. Era in cucina, intento a versare l'acqua nel bicchiere.

Bruce strinse le labbra, si tolse gli occhiali e li pulì con il bordo della maglia.

"Di qualsiasi cosa si tratti, possiamo lavorarci. Non è qualcosa come Hulk, tornare indietro non la ucciderebbe, Capitano" disse.

Steve si sporse verso la tazza appoggiata sul tavolinetto e la annusò ripetutamente. Uno dei suoi peli cadde accanto a quella di Natasha.

"E se non ci riusciste prima della prossima luna piena? Se io diventassi pericoloso prima?" domandò.

Natasha indicò con un cenno del capo Banner, incrociò le braccia socchiudendo gli occhi chiari.

"Abbiamo modo di gestire Hulk, ci occuperemo anche di te".

Bruce si mise seduto con le mani intrecciate, sorrise timidamente.

"Sono certo che non potrà essere tanto peggio del Altro Tizio".

  
  
Cap.5 Esami  
  


Steve cercò di grattarsi con una delle zampe inferiori, facendo ondeggiare i tubicini e i sensori che aveva sul corpo. I suoi peli si gonfiavano e dimenava furiosamente la coda. Il sedile sotto di lui cigolava e il rumore risuonava nell'infermeria.

Tony voltò lo sguardo, inarcò un sopracciglio con un mezzo sogghigno.

"Dovresti rilassarti. Potevi finire sul tavolo operatorio di qualcuno che non sapeva cosa sta facendo".

Steve digrignò i denti e abbassò le orecchie.

"Mi viene solo faticoso" si lamentò.

Tony rise, si mise seduto su una sedia e la fece scorrere sul pavimento passando davanti a degli schermi.

"Ti sto facendo una serie di analisi. Considerando che è qualcosa che attacca il DNA, non posso rischiare di compiere operazioni che danneggerebbero anche il siero".

Fece ruotare la sedia e si chinò in avanti incrociando le braccia.

"Il siero è ciò che ti permette tutta questa lucidità. Se nell'operazione andasse danneggiato, perderesti il controllo e io dovrei farti male. Non mi piace picchiare gli anziani" aggiunse.

Steve deglutì un paio di volte e volse il capo.

"Posso riavere una tua maglietta?" domandò con voce tremante.

Tony lanciò un'occhiata al suo petto coperto di peluria, inarcò un sopracciglio aggrottando la fronte e scrollò le spalle.

"Fammi raccogliere gli ultimi dati e te la rendo. Neanche a me piacciono gli uomini troppo villosi".

Si girò con la sedia e prese a digitare velocemente con le iridi castane socchiuse.

< Se ha tempo di essere timido, probabilmente è più in sé di prima > si disse.

Steve si sporse e mordicchiò la spalla di Tony.

"Non è per quello" disse con voce roca.

Tony gli diede una leggera botta sulle labbra con il palmo.

"Cattivo Pluto, non si morde" lo rimproverò.

Sogghignò, si voltò e avvicinò la sedia al suo lettino.

"Che c'è?" chiese.

"Avevi ragione, il tuo odore mi rilassa" borbottò Rogers.

Tony ridacchiò, si sfilò la maglietta e gliela tirò sul muso. Si mise in piedi, si grattò un fianco nudo e roteò gli occhi.

"Per forza. Sono irresistibile per qualsiasi razza".

Steve si mise le zampe superiori sulle orecchie e ululò.

"Sei insopportabile per qualsiasi razza!" sbraitò.

  
Cap.6 Steve torna normale  
  
  


Thor osservò il cielo e strinse spasmodicamente il manico del proprio martello.

"Non avremmo mai dovuto permettere al nostro compagno d'armi di rifugiarsi in una terra straniera per questo mondo" disse con voce roca. Avvertì qualcosa di gelido sul braccio muscoloso e si voltò, abbassando la testa. Natasha glielo stava accarezzando con le dita sottili.

Sollevò il capo arricciando le labbra rosse in un mezzo sorriso.

"Steve ci è letteralmente sfuggito. Non potevamo farci niente" lo consolò.

Thor le sorrise e si voltò, guardando la porta del laboratorio.

"L'Uomo di Metallo può lì dove la mia arte si ferma. Le nostre speranze si rivolgono a lui" disse.

Natasha ridacchiò, incrociò le braccia al seno e sollevò il capo per guardarlo.

"Tony non ha mai fallito. E se si tratta di Steve, non c'è nessuno che lo conosca meglio".

Un ruggito risuonò dal laboratorio fino a loro.

Steve dimenò la coda e si massaggiò il braccio, da dove Tony stava estraendo l'ago.

Natasha corse alla porta del laboratorio affacciandosi, Tony si voltò e sogghignò dimenando la siringa.

"Tranquilla, non mi ha mangiato".

Steve ringhiava piano, si acciambellò e i suoi occhi brillarono di giallo.

Natasha inarcò un sopracciglio guardandolo, aggrottò la fronte.

"Pensavo l'avessi riportato normale".

Tony posò la siringa, si strofinò le mani su uno stracciò e roteò gli occhi.

"E rovinare la struttura bio-genetica incredibilmente equilibrata e perfetta creata dal siero per una serie di concomitanze mai più ripetute nella storia? Per favore".

"Che tradotto, significa che devi dare al medicinale il tempo di fare effetto" disse Steve. Si mise accucciato ai piedi del lettino e si grattò rumorosamente.

Natasha si passò la mano tra i capelli rossi con un mezzo sorriso.

"Per un secondo ho seriamente pensato ti tenesse lupo mannaro" ammise.

Tony si sedette, gettò la pezza dietro di sé e allargò le braccia.

"Per quanto Captain Wolfman suonasse bene, non mi pareva il caso di stroncare la carriera di disegnatore di Steve così".

Steve gattonò fino a Tony e si rimise in piedi, si piegò con la schiena arcuata e gli leccò la guancia.

"E' un pensiero carino, per i tuoi canoni".

Tony gli diede qualche pacca sul capo, sogghignò e gli baciò la guancia.

"Vedrò di fare qualcosa di meno carino per compensare l'equilibrio cosmico" sussurrò.

Natasha scosse il capo, si voltò e alzò la mano.

"Divertitevi. Quando non sarà più denunciabile per zoofilia".

"Su Asgard la zoofilia è anche accettata!" gridò Thor.

Steve si nascose il muso tra le zampe.

"Abbiamo amici imbarazzanti" brontolò.

Tony roteò gli occhi, sogghignò e allargò le braccia.

"Il prezzo della fama" scherzò.

Il pelo di Steve cominciò a ritirarsi, le orecchie iniziarono a tornare umane. La coda scomparve e la stazza del Capitano iniziò a ritirarsi.

"Almeno non avrò più quello della 'fame mannara'" rispose ironico.

Tony sporse le braccia, gli sfiorò la guancia e sogghignò. Si alzò in piedi, gli fece cenno di seguirlo e voltò il capo.

"Scopriamo se ti è rimasto il calore da lupo, invece" provocò.

"Stark, sei un idiota!" sbraitò Rogers.

Tony rise con forza, si fermò sullo stipite della porta e gli lanciò un'occhiata.

"Forza Captain Wolfman, o finirà il periodo del calore!".


End file.
